<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Table Manners by MrsMoosie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147501">Table Manners</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMoosie/pseuds/MrsMoosie'>MrsMoosie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Celestial Observations [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dessert during dessert, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fic based off Fan Comic, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, ineffable opposites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:01:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMoosie/pseuds/MrsMoosie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Azrael follows through with Raphael’s little fantasy, and an important discovery is shared between the two.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Azrael/Raphael (Ineffable Opposites)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Celestial Observations [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Table Manners</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For DianaCrimsonia, who without this wouldn’t even exist. </p><p>I don’t have a beta so... Yell at me for mistakes. 😎</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dinner at the Ritz was the best and worst idea Azrael had ever come up with. The wait staff was too attentive, checking in far too regularly on their dining experience. Azrael was having his own experience that night, and they were annoying him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had suggested the fine dining establishment to Raphael, who was not too up to date with any sort of food establishments in the area- or on earth- unless Azrael had taken him there before. Azrael assured him that his celestial form was perfect- several times in one night actually- but he still refused the idea of sweets and dessert. Perhaps he’d just have a light salad. He had to keep up his image on earth, after all. Humans ate, and if he was here among them, especially at a restaurant he ought to fit in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raphael stood before the funeral home door promptly at eight o’clock. He held a bouquet of the loveliest flowers in all of London, made up of bright yellow sunflowers and purple Canterbury Bells. Raphael had a hard time deciding on roses, so he chose to add both white and red. He knocked, rocking up in the balls of his feet as he waited. He glanced from the door down the street, where it was quiet. It was a bit cool out, and most humans had work the next day. He looked down at his bouquet and smiled, his cheeks turning pink in admiration. He buried his nose into the flowers and inhaled, pleased at his choice. The symbolism and meaning behind each selection of flower made him glow even brighter. He was pleased as punch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door finally creaked open slightly. Raphael glanced into the crack and tilted his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just me, my darling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s with the flowers?” Azrael’s voice cut through the darkness inside. He opened the door fully and looked from the bouquet, up to Raphael’s bright smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought we were going out? Humans do this when they go on dates. They bring flowers to their um… date.” Raphael flushed softly, glancing down at his hard work, “Please don’t threaten to throw them away again…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never again, my Star.” Azrael reached an arm out and ushered him inside, kissing the top of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready to go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are we getting there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh well… It’s not too far of a walk if that’s alright? I um… I did take the liberty of booking a suite for after dinner…” Raphael could swear there was steam coming off his face. He stared down at the flowers in his arms shyly. Azrael felt himself melt at how sweet his little Star was. He took his chin between his thumb and forefinger and tilted his face up, kissing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How very thoughtful of you…” He murmured against his lips. Raphael shoved the flowers into his hands and ducked his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop teasing…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm not teasing… I’ll make sure we have plenty of teasing later though. Unless you’d like to just stay in? I’m perfectly fine going upstairs and teasing you more?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N- No!” Raphael took two steps back, taking a deep breath, “You’re… Youre incorrigible. Let’s go. This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> night and you’re not going to take over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azrael’s eye twinkled and he hummed. He gave a snap, sending the flower to his table by his chair in an ornate vase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go before I do take over.” Azrael gave him a once over, “I’m getting hungry and you look absolutely-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N- No, stop that.” Raphael scolded, pointing a finger at him, putting on his most strict face. Azrael sucked his teeth and took his wrist, pulling Raphael close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t go to the room first?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raphael scowled, giving Azrael his answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They started out into the night, through the bustling streets of Picadilly Circus to the Mayfair district. Raphael somewhat regretted the decision to walk, with so many bodies bumping into him. That was until Azrael’s arm came around his shoulder, holding him protectively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gradually, they arrive outside of the Ritz. Raphael found himself glowing more than he had ever at an establishment. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The inside was gold and white, with crystal chandeliers hanging overhead sparkling in the light. It was magnificent what these humans came up with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coming?” Azrael stood before him, holding a hand out. Raphael caught his amber eyes and his heart swelled. He lit up and took his hand, opting to hug Azrael’s arm and rest his head on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have a reservation under my name.” He sighed happily, “This is lovely, darling, thank you for suggesting it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t thank me yet.” Azrael stepped up to the host, offering their information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Whyever wouldn’t I thank you for such a beautiful-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right this way, sir.” The host interrupted. They followed along, Raphael still clinging to his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because we haven’t even started yet, Sunshine… We have a ways to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azrael pulled the chair out politely for Raphael and pushed him in, kissing the top of his head. Raphael beamed and wiggled into his red velvet chair. He was bright as the sun as everything was carrying on. Azrael sat across from him and pushed the menu aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ground rules.” He started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to take off your shoes. If the waiter comes over I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>talking to him. If you… You go under the table…” Azrael paused, his own cheeks flushing softly, “Bring a napkin just in case…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… Ground rules…” Raphael nodded, “If you need me to stop-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t.” Azrael interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span>… Tell me, darling. I don’t mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t.” Azrael repeated himself. There was nothing that would stop this ball from rolling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The waiter came over and Raphael jumped in immediately. He realized quickly, however, he didn’t know what to order and looked to Azrael, pleading him to take over. Azrael chuckled softly and glanced to the man. He asked for two specific scotch bottles to bring to the table, several different courses they’d be partaking in as well as a desert. He wasn’t interested in the food for once. The fact Raphael wanted to come to public like this and touch him where humans could see them was arousing on its own. He’d been hard long before Raphael showed up, and had been fighting it ever since.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another waiter came over with glasses of water. A moment later the scotch bottles and glasses arrived. The waiter poured their first glass, leaving the bottle on the table, and a bucket of ice on a stand to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A toast, my Star…” Azrael held his glass out, catching his radiant eyes. Raphael smiled, his eyes closing a moment before gazing deep into Azrael’s. He held his own glass up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A toast… To what exactly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To you.” Azrael reached his other hand across and took Raphael’s, his thumb stroking over his knuckles, “To how radiant you are… How… How sweet and kind…” </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he wanted to say. But later… They were going to be making enough of a scene as it were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Azrael…” Raphael’s cheeks flushed and he squeezed Azrael’s hand, eyes glancing to where their skin met. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he wanted to say. But later… He had work to do. They sipped their toast, Azrael drinking a much bigger sip than Raphael and refilling his cup immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh that’s good…” He mumbled. Raphael took his hand back and shifted in his seat. He slid both his shoes off, kicking them to the side so they were still under the table cloth out of the way. He straightened up and caught Azrael’s eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… Do you want to wait? Or should I just…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sunshine this isn’t something you plan… You take it in stride, at your own time. When you think it’s time, and you’re ready, go ahead.” Azrael reached back to take his hand, squeezing it. Raphael appreciated the assurance. It’s not like this was something either had done before, and Azrael was always so cool and collected about everything, always. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They talked while they waited for their first course. They avoided the topic of work and armageddon, opting for lighter topics. Things that had happened over the previous 6,000 years for example, and how they had got along. They hadn’t met up too many times through the years, even though they were always nearby. It was assurance, knowing someone else had been there since the beginning, and there was that growing trust they mutually understood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first course arrived, and Raphael wrinkled his nose. Azrael rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Utensils are used from the outside in when fine dining, Sunshine.” He teased. Raphael had been looking down at the wide assortment of forks, spooks and knives. Azrael served him a piece of lobster, watching a moment as Raphael lifted his fork, poking at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m um… Maybe this wasn’t a good idea…” He said, stomach dropping. It’s not that he didn’t eat, he just didn’t have as refined a pallet as Azrael. This dining experience was all new.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give it a try.” Azrael said, serving himself, “You don’t like it, leave it. You have bigger fish to fry.” He added a wink, slicing a piece of the fish off and wrapping his lips around it with a moan. It was an explosion of flavor. Herbs and spices, heritage tomato and basil spreading through his mouth and jaw. His eyes closed as he focused on the flavors, the feelings they were providing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raphael cut off a piece and nervously put it in his mouth. His face dropped and he gave a silent snap, whimpering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Azrael you… I’m all set.” He sighed, pushing his plate away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drink.” Azrael offered. He grabbed the waiter as he came by and spoke to him quietly. The man nodded and walked away. Raphael frowned and watched the waiter scurry to the kitchen before he turned to Azrael, watching him eat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you just do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a special menu for you, Sunshine… I think you’d do better with the vegetarian offerings. Seafood is… an acquired taste. This will be more your speed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raphael nearly took offense to this, until the water hurried back with the dish. It was a creamy pumpkin soup, as orange as his hair, smelling of nutmeg and all things warmth and fall. Raphael’s eyebrows raised and he leaned forward, smelling it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… Azrael…” He moaned out happily, “This smells heavenly. Thank you, darling.” He looked up from the bowl and blushed softly, realizing Azrael was in his own state of mind. Mouth wrapped around his fork, eyes closed, absorbing himself in flavor and texture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now was as good a time as any.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raphael picked up his soup spoon- which he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>what the place settings were, he helped to create that organizational system, thank you very much. He dipped the spoon in and lifted it to taste, humming softly. There was an explosion of flavor on his pallet and he smiled at how well Azrael knew him. He lifted a yellow argyle sock clad foot and moved it forward, stroking his toes delicately against Azrael’s ankle. A sort of… thank you for saving this meal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azrael paused only a moment before he took another bite, watching Raphael sipping his soup happily. Toes pushed under his pants to caress skin and Azrael shivered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The restaurant continued to move, without a soul knowing what was beginning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The main course came out. Raphael had a plate of butternut squash gnocchi, while Azrael opted for the Dover Sole. Raphael thanked the waiter tremendously for his consideration to his delicate dietary needs, while his socked foot continued its path up Azrael’s calf to rest on the chair between his legs. Azrael looked up from his food to Raphael. He was surprised to see him completely nonchalant about this. He was glad he’d relaxed. Azrael cut a piece of fish and took a bite, moaning softly, eyes closing. He couldn’t help it, he couldn’t stop it. Each flavor sent shivers down his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raphael took a bite of the gnocchi and hummed happily, eyes closing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This tastes heavenly, darling. How is your fish?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonder- oh.” Azrael’s eyes widened as he felt Raphael’s foot stroke up his thigh, avoiding his cock and stroking up his other. His legs trembled, spreading apart under the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that? I couldn’t hear you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Azrael opted for, “Very good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continued to eat, Azrael keeping quiet as Raphael’s foot moved over his thighs. His breath picked up in pace. He let out a moan around his fork as Raphael’s foot finally touched him, his eyes closing in pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is everything here?” A waiter asked, glancing from Raphael to Azrael. His eyebrow raised, trying to catch a glimpse of his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful, thank you. He doesn't like to be impolite and talk with food in his mouth but he certainly does enjoy every bite, savors it you know.” Raphael offered. The water nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see. We do appreciate a connoisseur. I will be back again later to check in.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The waiter left and Raphael turned back to Azrael, toes stroking over his arousal through his pants. He pushed a little harder, heel pushing into his balls as he rubbed over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ra- Raphael…” Azrael grabbed his fork, pushing his thumb against it and bending it clean in half. Raphael smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something wrong? How about a refill on your scotch, darling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes…” Azrael hissed, shifting his waist into that foot. He threw his fork down and moved on, grabbing at a spoon next. Azrael’s face was flushed, his brow furrowed as he struggled to keep control over his dinner. Raphael pushed the ball of his foot against his cock, stroking and rubbing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feeling alright, my darling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Sunshine just… More.” He said quietly, reaching a hand down to grab Raphael’s foot, pushing it against him with a moan as he rubbed against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More, so soon? You haven’t finished your meal yet… I’m not quite ready for dessert.” Raphael winked. His cheeks turned pink as he continued to eat his gnocchi. Azrael ran his hand up Raphael’s calf, trying to entice him to continue, slide under the table, give him more pressure… Let him pay the bill and go upstairs…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what I want for dessert.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soon, darling. You’re doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>well for me.” Raphael hummed. He continued his ministrations, leaning back in his chair with his scotch so he could reach further. Azrael grabbed his ankle, holding him in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Raphael… My Star… I need more, I need you…” He dropped his spoon down and reached under the table. Azrael pushed Raphael’s foot away and unbuttoned his trousers. He pulled the zipper down, his cock coming free into the cool air under the table. He adjusted the table cloth over his waist to hide away from sight before grabbing Raphael’s foot, pushing it against his bare skin. A grunt left his throat as he picked his spoon back up, burying that socked foot between his legs again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Azrael darling, slow down…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t… Feels so good... Want your mouth on me… Shit, I’ve been hard thinking about you all day, my Star…” Azrael panted out, gritting his teeth and Raphael’s ankle. Raphael jerked his foot back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let go, Azrael… This wasn’t what I wanted.” Raphael set his foot on the ground and leaned forward to catch his eye. “Let </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> take care of you, darling, please?”Azrael looked up and flushed. He took in a deep breath, shuddering it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright… Lost it for a bit...” He swallowed, “Go ahead, Sunshine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raphael smiled and started over, rubbing up his ankle and calf, “See? Feels good, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The waiter decided to come back </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>, pouring scotch into both of their glasses. He leaned over and looked to Raphael.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything alright here?” He asked, meaning Azrael. Raphael beamed, his foot stroking over Azrael’s thighs again. Azrael squeezed his legs together, grunting. The waiter glanced over. Raphael, thinking quickly, grabbed his water and threw it onto the poor man. “Oh dear, clumsy me!” Raphael put a hand over his mouth, “I do apologize, look you’re soaked!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The waiter grumbled, but smiled just the same, “It’s quite alright, sir. Accidents happen! Please excuse me for a bit, I may have to change. I’ll see you have a waiter to take care of you while I am away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raphael let the ball of his foot come into contact with Azrael’s exposed cock, drawing out a sharp breath, “Not necessary, dear! Take your time. I feel we won’t be here too much longer.” He gave his hand a little wave toward the waiter, a blessing for his troubles. As soon as the waiter walked away, Azrael had grabbed his fresh scotch and slung it back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was shifting down into his chair, craving that touch. Raphael glanced to the side checking the room, when an uncharacteristic smirk came to his lips. He bore into Azrael’s eyes, a gleam within his own and he lifted a finger to his lips. With a wink, he took his napkin and slipped out of his chair, under the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… Fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, now… No need for that language, darling. I saw your dessert coming out. I want you to listen </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> closely though.” Raphael sat back on his heels and assessed Azrael’s arousal, cheeks turning red. He stroked a finger up his cock thoughtfully, humming as he watched it twitch under his touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The waiter isn’t going to say a word. He’s going to place your dessert down and walk away. You are going to enjoy every bite, my darling. Savor it like you always do. Let the flavors set your nerves on fire, make your hair stand on edge. You are going to eat every bite… And only when you are done eating… You can take my mouth how you like, and come down my throat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hngh…” Azrael thought he blacked out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raphael saw the waiter’s feet come to the table. He heard the clanking of the plate on the table, dishes being exchanged out and the man walked away. Azrael let out a shuddering breath and took his dessert spoon in hand, staring at the delicate chocolate soufflé set before him. It sat in a white ramekin, with vanilla chantilly spread across the plate. It was beautiful, it was going to taste wonderful, but… He was trembling in need of something better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead, darling. I want to hear you enjoying yourself.” Raphael scooted forward on his knees, finding himself on all fours. His finger continued to stroke him thoughtfully. Azrael swallowed hard and took a small scoop of the chocolate, bringing it between his lips. He nearly choked on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raphael’s lips wrapped around the tip of his cock, sucking and tonguing over the slit. His thin fingers on one hand wrapped around the shaft, his other fondling at his sac.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mph...” Azreal groaned. He grabbed his spoon and slammed his fist onto the table, bending it easily again, “Sunshine I’m going to have to buy the Ritz all new silverware…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raphael didn’t answer. He lowered his mouth down further around Azrael, sucking hard, tongue pressing against the hardened flesh. Azrael let out a sound, somewhere between a whimper and a moan. He grabbed for another utensil and took another bite. His brow was furrowed, breath hitched, hair standing up and fluffed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ate as fast as he could manage, bite by bite, swiping at the cream on the plate and trying to keep himself in check. Meanwhile, Raphael lowered his head around him, fingers caressing his sensitive sac. He took him deep, sucking harder, moving his head faster. His tongue swirled around his tip before he took him fully, humming softly as he felt Azrael slide down the back of his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azrael shoved a hand under the table and grabbed at his hair, gritting his teeth. He desperately wanted to see Raphael. He could imagine it, his head moving in his lap, his lips stretched around his cock, drool running down his chin as his head bobbed. There was a glow under the tablecloth that anyone could see, but only he would notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah- Ah done… Fuck, Raphael… I can’t...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raphael gave the arm holding his hair a tap as a “go ahead”. Azrael didn’t need to be told twice. He shoved Raphael’s head down, fucking into his mouth only a moment before coming hard, crying out softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He painted, hand releasing its hard grip on orange hair. His cheeks were pink and he hunched forward over his empty plate. There were bent forks and spoons, even knives all over the table. The bottles of scotch were empty, and the tablecloth was still covering his secret under the table. Raphael pulled away and licked his lips, kissing Azrael’s softening cock before tucking him back in gently. He looked down between his own legs and shoved the heel of his hand down, eyes closing tightly. He was incredibly aroused, pants tenting as proof of his erection seeking attention. He let out a whimper, before taking a long breath to steady himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it safe to come up?” He asked, stroking over Azrael’s thigh. Azrael glanced to the side and swallowed, his throat somehow dry. He gave a small grunt of approval and Raphael appeared suddenly in his seat, looking as if nothing just happened. He dabbed his mouth politely with his napkin and winked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must say, I’ve never had a dessert like that before. It was the most scrumptious thing-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Save it.” Azrael’s head was still lolled forward, his face hidden from Raphael’s view. He lifted a hand and snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were instantly upstairs in a suite, standing just on the other side of the entry. Raphael gasped and looked around, his body glistening in the dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh this is lovely- Oh!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raphael squeaked as Azrael grabbed his shoulders and pinned him against the wall, lips crushing roughly together. He was flushed, tousled, pants still open and ravenous. Raphael melted against his mouth happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you like that then?” Raphael gasped out. Azrael’s lips moved to bite at his neck and made him squirm. He pulled Raphael flush to him, breathing against his neck a moment. He was overwhelmed, his thoughts running a marathon. His arms wrapped around his waist, trembling. This wasn’t him… He was too vulnerable. It was frightening. Raphael… He grounded him…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, my Star…” He whispered softly against his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raphael tensed and his eyes flew open. His heart thrummed against his chest rapidly, threatening to explode. His cheeks flamed red, his body bright as the sun and all the stars in the universe. Tears flooded his eyes, spilling happily down his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Azrael… Azrael, darling… Oh my darling how I love you…” He sobbed happily, squeezing him tightly. All that mattered in that moment was one another, the darkness and the star maker, holding one another, so in love and finally admitting it aloud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fingers caressed, lips brushed softly against skin. Murmurs of how long they’d loved one another passed between them. Specific things they loved about each other were whispered, until Azrael lay his Star back on the bed and was kissing him languidly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My turn… Let me take care of you.” Azrael pleaded, hands rubbing over Raphael’s chest. Raphael nodded, still in a daze. He was in love… Everything else could bugger off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clothes were gently stripped away, naked skin exposed to the warmth of the room. Azrael found it easier to undress himself before Raphael, so he wouldn’t have to step away from his soft skin. Once they were both naked, Azrael moved Raphael to lay on a pillow, more gentle than he had ever before. Raphael’s hands came to his neck and he pulled his lover down, kissing him needily. His legs bent up on either side of Azrael’s body, encasing him as the bigger man lay down atop, gently grinding their hips together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Azrael… Azrael my love…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll never get tired of hearing you say that…” Azrael genuinely smiled. His hand stroked down Raphael’s thigh, hiking it up and around his waist as he thrust gently. He drew moans from those Angelic lips, watching as his head tilted back gracefully. Hips rocked against one another, soft whispers of love and devotion exchanged. Raphael dug nails into Azrael's shoulders, clawing at the skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Azrael please… Please, I want you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azrael rolled them over and sat up, pulling Raphael up to straddle his waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you like this… Love watching you… Show me your wings…” Azrael murmured against his lips, hands holding his petite waist. Raphael moaned and his hands found Azrael’s shoulders. He rocked his hips forward, his head tilting back exposing his neck. His eyes closed as he ground down against Azrael, his cock hard and leaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get me ready… I’ll bring them out… Ah… I want yours too… I want </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>… Give me everything…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azrael stroked a hand back over his firm ass, dipping a finger between to his entrance and using a miracle to prepare them both. Raphael gasped and thrust back against the hand touching him, body shaking in need. He wanted so desperately, he wanted to fall apart, Azrael’s hands all over him…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azrael leaned up and kissed his chest, eyes closing in concentration. Suddenly feathers surrounded them, great black and grey wings flapping from his back. Raphael gasped at their appearance, feeling overwhelmed by their presence. The feathers were always so well groomed, soft, silky and powerful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raphael whimpered at the sight and lifted his body, allowing for Azrael to press the tip of his cock to his entrance. He closed his eyes and focused, a bright glow surrounding his body, stars sparkling around him. He let out a hum, back arching into Azrael as golden wings materialized behind him, spread wide and elongated through the room. They cut through the dark of the room, stars seemed to materialize around his body. Azrael was in awe. He’d seen them before but… Things had changed. They’d never been intimate while so exposed. It heightened their pleasure, it sent shivers down their spines. Raphael folded golden wings back and began to lower himself down until Azrael was fully inside of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haaa- Azrael…!” He panted out, cheeks flushed a deep red. Sweat beaded over their bodies, the heat of their passion radiating off their forms. Azrael saw the need, the passion across Raphael’s face and he smiled, a hand coming to touch his bent back thigh, the other touching his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You... are the most gorgeous creature… in all of existence… my Star…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darling…” Raphael sobbed out, rolling his hips, letting out a whine, “Oh please… Please darling I need you… I need more…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azrael groaned, his hand stroking up Raphael’s thigh to grab his cock and stroke gently, “Anything… Anything for you… Ah… Just look at you… Beautiful… Lovely thing… I want you to come… can you do that, Sunshine?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raphael gasped and started moving without abandon, slamming himself down, using his wings to help fuck himself down harder over Azrael. His hands laced into black hair and pulled him tightly to his chest. Raphael’s head dropped back, cries leaving his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Top… On top of me…” Raphael requested, needy tears streaming down his cheeks, mouth gaping open for breath. Azrael grunted, collecting Raphael’s body and laying him back without pulling out. Golden wings spread out beneath him, legs hiking around his waist. Heels dug into Azrael’s ass. His lips were begging for release, begging for completion. Azrael held his body up over Raphael, a hand next to his head the other grabbing his cock and fisting him. He snapped his hips roughly into him, sweat dripping down off his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come… Come Raphael… Let me see you let go. Let me feel you… So tight around me… Come, my Star…!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raphael’s hands held his neck, screaming his release between them. A bright flash of light radiated from his body, surrounding the two in a warm heavenly glow. Azrael growled and slammed through his own release, forehead pressing into Raphael’s chest as he filled him, allowing the warm glow surrounding them to seep through his body. It wasn’t heavenly, couldn’t be holy… It was love… Pure love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love… Azrael love… you…” Raphael gasped out, holding him close. Azrael nuzzled into his neck and kissed the skin, letting out a breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too, my Star… So damn much…” Great black wings disappeared from behind him and he pulled out. Raphael let out a mewl and sat up, grabbing Azrael and holding him tightly, a smile gracing his features. Golden wings enveloped them, spreading that warmth and love through their corporal forms. Azrael stroked Raphael’s hair back and kissed his forehead, strong arms wrapping around him and under his wings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do hope you left a sizable tip…” Raphael sighed thoughtfully, nuzzling into his strong chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azreal let out a chuckle and squeezed gently, “That human is set for quite some time, my Star… Don't you worry.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments always welcome.</p><p>Find me on IG as @mrsmoosie35</p><p>The most amazingly brilliantly talented @DianaCrimsonia is there with her babies that I love to borrow for you know... These types of things. 😘</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>